1. Technical Field
The following disclosure relates to a sheet processing apparatus.
2. Description of the Related Art
There has been known an image reading apparatus including a reading device configured to read an image formed on a sheet. This image reading apparatus includes a main body, an opening and closing member, a hinge, and a cable. The main body stores a controller configured to execute various processings for the reading device. The opening and closing member stores various devices and components including a conveying device for conveying a sheet and a reading device for reading an image formed on the sheet conveyed by the conveying device. The opening and closing member is pivotable with respect to the main body about a particular pivot axis. An upper surface of the main body serves as a document support surface on which a sheet is to be placed. The reading device reads an image formed on the sheet placed on this document support surface. The opening and closing member is movable between a closed position at which the opening and closing member covers the upper surface, i.e., the document support surface, of the main body and an open position at which the upper surface, i.e., the document support surface, is exposed. The hinge is provided between the main body and the opening and closing member. The hinge constitutes a pivot axis. Also, the opening and closing member includes a cable for transmitting image data from the reading device to the controller provided in the main body. The cable extends from the interior of the opening and closing member and is connected to the controller provided in the main body.